The present invention relates to a vehicle stabilizer bar, and more particularly to a lateral retainer collar therefor.
Vehicles are commonly equipped with independent suspension systems for absorbing road shock and other vibrations while providing a smooth and comfortable ride for the vehicle occupants. In suspension systems of this type, a stabilizer bar is often used to increase the roll rigidity and improve the steering stability of the vehicle.
Typically, the stabilizer bar is a rod-shaped member with a central segment oriented to extend laterally across the vehicle and having an arm segment extending longitudinally at each end of the central segment. The central segment of the stabilizer bar is supported for rotation about its own longitudinal axis by one or more mounting brackets which are fixed to the vehicle body or frame. The distal end of each arm segment is coupled to a control arm of the suspension system by an end link.
When the vehicle is subjected to a lateral rolling force such as, for example, while the vehicle negotiates a turn, the arm segments pivot in opposite directions with respect to the longitudinal axis of the central segment. As a result, torsional reaction forces are generated which act through the arm segments to urge the control arms to move toward their normal position. Thus, the vehicle body will be prevented from excessive rolling or leaning to either side by the torsional resistance produced by the stabilizer bar.
The stabilizer bar may shift laterally during suspension articulation. The lateral shift is resisted by a multiple of collars mounted to the central segment of the stabilizer bar. The collars facially engage bushings mounting to the vehicle body or frame to minimize lateral shift of the stabilizer bar.
The collars are mounted to the stabilizer bar after final shot peening and bending operations are performed to avoid reducing the stabilizer bar integrity. Due to the collar mounting locations and forming requirements, conventional collars are overmolded plastic components. Although effective, overmolded collars may be subject to relatively rapid wear while metallic collars have heretofore been complicated to mount.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an inexpensive collar, which is uncomplicated to mount, yet resists side forces from the stabilizer bar for a prolonged service life without appreciable wear.